


Then commit to it

by odetorensung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, OT7 NCT Dream, implied markhyuck, its Renjun centric sorry i am biased, jisungs bout dumb as shit, only because jaemin keeps almost kissing him, renjun is small and angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetorensung/pseuds/odetorensung
Summary: They’d been recording Dream vs Dream and Jaemin's questions had been the opposite of straight. He’d even brought up the couples bracelet again.Renjun had realised why people tweeted #renmin at him whenever he came online.





	Then commit to it

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first fic! so sorry its kinda short. inspired by the renmin dream vs dream and also by the way Jaemin stares intently at Renjun like he's the best person in the world whenever he's speaking! like homie.. your gay is really showing.

Renjun was getting real sick and tired of the way Jaemin kept looking at him. The constant leaning in, glances when he thought no one else was watching, the way Jaemin’s eyes flickered between his eyes and his lips when he was talking. 

Honestly Renjun was gonna have to tell him to cut it out if it carried on like this, then again nctzens ate that shit up. Maybe Jaemin was just doing it for the fan service, something Renjun should tell him wasn’t a personality trait. 

Currently Renjun is lying on his bed in the dream dorms, headphones on full blast trying to drown out the sound of the others from the next room. There is some sort of disagreement in the kitchen, something which involved mark, Jisung and a packet of rice. He’d heard the tearing of plastic then the grains skitter along the kitchen floor about five minutes ago followed by Jisung’s hysterical laughter and marks raised voice. Jaemin is there now, Renjun can work out the slight intonation of his voice, the rise and fall as he tries to sort the other two out. Always the hero Renjun thinks bitterly.

In all honesty he isn’t sure what exactly it is that’s irritated him about Jaemin today. Well he has a vague idea but usually he would just brush off any fluttering feelings he got in the pit of his stomach when Jaemin leaned in too close. Today however it had manifested itself into anger. If Jaemin is gonna act like he’s about to kiss Renjun everytime they’re anywhere remotley near each other he might as well fucking commit to it. 

They’d been recording Dream vs Dream and Jaemins questions had been the opposite of straight. He’d even brought up the couples bracelet again. Renjun had realised why people tweeted #renmin at him whenever he came online.

“I’ve thought about you, and put you in all my questions,” Jaemin said his voice going higher indicating a mockery was about to happen. 

Renjun wanted to tell him to shut up, an urge that didn’t occur very often. He wasn’t in the mood for Jaemins snarkiness today, he’d had to endure a car ride to the studio where Jaemin had held his thigh the whole time and quite frankly, it had been hard to not bat his hand away.

“I have other questions too-” he’d snapped back, before Jaemin had cut him off again. 

“What is Jaemins favourite activity to do with Renjun?” Jaemin had asked his smile growing wider by the second. 

He was taunting Renjun, Renjun knew the real answer, his eyes flicked towards the camera before he had hung his head, pretending to be deep in thought and trying not to smile too much. 

What was he meant to say, ‘oh when it gets late, we get into the same bed, turn the lights off and cuddle, talking about anything that pops into our heads, sometimes Jaemin runs his hands up and down my torso and I have to try my hardest not to make out with him. No homo though, Jaemin’s never actually kissed me’ Yeah that would go down a treat with the camera crew (Which just so happened to consist of chenle and Jisung at that moment), the managers, then the whole of south korea. Instead he’d tried to divert the situation.

“Game?” He’d said, trying to give Jaemin a look that would convey the words ‘say yes.’

“Nope” Jaemin gave Renjun his shit eating grin.

He’d made him say it in the end, well not quite all the details. Talking, Renjun had said, in a relaxed ambience. It was true in a sense.

As if all that wasn’t enough, whilst Renjun had explained the ghost story to the camera, there came the ever looming presence of Jaemin leaning in, resting his arm on Renjuns chair. He could practically feel  _ the _ look burning into him.

  
  


“Park Jisung i swear to fucking god,” There’s the commotion of heavy footsteps thundering past Renjuns door, accompanied by mainical laughter. Jaemin’s laugh follows, his loud and annoying one, Renjun notes, so something is properly funny. 

The laughter stops outside the door and there is the creaking sound of the handle turning. Renjun quickly closes his eyes. Pretending to be asleep is his go to way to avoid any unwanted conversation in the dream dorms, he’s practically mastered it, even controlling his breathing so that his chest rises and falls slowly. Jaemin walks in and plops himself down on the bed across from Renjun’s. 

“Hyung” he mutters. Renjun doesn’t answer.

There is the sound of someone approaching him, the rustle of the bedsheets and then the whole bed dips as Jaemin lays himself down next to Renjun. ‘Oh god oh fuck’ Renjuns brain suggests. Jaemins arm makes its way over Renjuns chest and Renjun can feel Jaemins breath on his cheek. He can’t pretend to be asleep any longer, cautiously and in a way he hopes isn’t painstakingly obvious he fake yawns and opens his eyes. Jaemins arm shoots back to rest by his side. His face, however, stays where it is, 5 inches from Renjuns own resting on the pillow. Jaemins eyes do the thing again, the deep longing stare into Renjuns eyes immediately followed by the lingering glance to his lips.

“Why do you look at me like that?” Renjun blurts out. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud, he feels his stomach sink but the question is out there now, he can’t take it back.

Jaemin recoils slightly, shock showing evidently on his face, surprise as if he’d thought Renjun just wouldn’t notice Jaemin spent most of his time staring at his face. 

“I mean if you were just doing it for fanservice you would stop doing it when we got back to the dorms but you don't,” Renjun is aware that he is whining as he speaks, his bottom lip sticking out. Jaemin bites his own bottom lip.

“I-” He stops, his eyes are still boring into Renjuns own, but with an odd sort of uncertainty like he’s searching the other boys expression for a clue on what to say.

“I don’t know what you mean injun-ah” he says softly at last.

Great so Jaemin is going for the playing dumb option Renjun thinks, he’s gonna make Renjun explain to him exactly what it is Jaemin’s playing at as if he isn’t doing it right there and then.

“The way you look at my eyes-” Renjun hesitates, this could go either way really, he thinks “-and then at my-my lips.” He stutters on the last words, nerves flaring up in his stomach. It sounds stupid out loud, the words hang awkwardly in the air. Jaemin sits up leaning back, still with the same dumbfounded expression plastered on his face. Renjun sits up too, until they’re both sitting cross legged on Renjuns bed facing each other. 

“Renjun” Jaemin says, his voice quiet and croaky “Do you like it when I look at you like that?” 

The question throws Renjun off completely, Jaemin has acknowledged what he’s doing at least, but Renjun can’t figure out if he wants him to answer truthfully or not. After a lot of dithering inside his own head, he mutters out a barely audible, “yes,”

“Then don't be mad,” Jaemin says, his snarky know-it-all smile back on his face. Then he’s leaning in, just like he always does, except this time he doesn’t stop at what could be deemed an acceptable distance, he closes the gap between Renjuns lips and his own. 

Renjun doesn’t even know how to register the sheer amount of shock he feels as Jaemin’s, the Jaemin he’s hung out with since they were about sixteen, lips connect with his own. 

One thing he does notice is Jaemins lips are chapped as always, that doesn’t stop them tasting like strawberry lip balm though. His eyes flutter closed and he lets his body relax, the initial shock wearing off, being replaced by a warm feeling that fills his entire body.

It only last for about 5 seconds before Jaemins tongue appears to be  _ inside  _ Renjun’s mouth and he gasps loudly before he can stop himself. Jaemin pulls away, his lips are swollen and red, he’s grinning.

“Want to stop?” He asks nonchalantly.

“No” Renjun replies, out of breath, maybe a bit too quickly.

Jaemin leans back inwards, moving his hands so that one is resting in Renjuns lap and the other is holding the soft blonde hair at the nape of Renjuns neck. Jaemins licks into the heat of Renjuns mouth and Renjun briefly wonders if you can pass out from kissing, that would be the lamest thing he could possibly do plus Jisung would never let him hear the end of it, so he tries to regain control of his lightheadedness. 

It's just a kiss Renjun he reassures himself. It doesn’t help that Jaemin is clearly experienced in this department whilst Renjun is not. Jaemins tongue darts over the roof of Renjun’s mouth, he’s tilted his head for better access and Renjuns entire body feels like jelly, his chest is heaving. 

There's a soft, quiet gasp and, Renjun quickly realises, it's not come from him  _ or _ from Jaemin.

They pull apart so fast, Renjuns surprised they don’t topple backwards off the bed, a single string of saliva connects their lips, and Jaemin hurriedly bats it away. Jisung stands tall and silhouetted in the doorway, his mouth hanging open in a perfect o. 

“You guys” He says loudly and stupidly, his jaw still slack. “You’re-” He repeats, trailing off again, his train of thought lost inside his own head.

Neither Jaemin or Renjun move, Renjun feels like his heart is about to explode out of his chest. 

“We can explain..” Jaemin starts at last, after what feels like an eternity of awkward silence. Jisung continues to stare dumbfoundedly at the two of them. “Nope nuh-uh” Jisungs says eventually, scrunching his nose like he does when he comes to some sort of important decision 

“Don’t wanna know, I am going to leave now,” he backs out the door, his eyes still slightly unfocused.

  
  


“We’ve scarred Jisung,” Renjun mutters after a brief silence, Jaemin bursts into laughter, throwing his head back. It's contagious, soon Renjun is laughing too. 

“Seriously Jaem,” He says between gasps “What are we gonna do?” 

Jaemin hiccups, his laughter dying down into giggles. 

“Nothing, that’ll teach Jisung to knock before he comes into peoples rooms,”

“Do you remember when he walked in on mark and donghyuck in the practice room,” Renjun can’t finish the sentence, has to hold his stomach he’s laughing so hard. He feels like he’s reached a state of delirium, it takes several minutes before he can calm himself down. 

Jaemin watches, smiling, before he leans in again, Renjun grins wide into the kiss, he can feel the way Jaemins own lips curl up into a smirk. He could stay like this all night, and they probably will he thinks happily.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


(“can’t believe you sucked face with Jaemin last night” Jisung exclaims, as Renjun sits down at the breakfast table. Jaemin chokes on his cereal. Chenle drops a bowl of porridge on the floor and Donghyuck gasps loudly from the sofa.)


End file.
